warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic-Book 1 of The Random, Funny, Awesome Series!, By:TPL This is the beginning of the whole Random, Funny, Awesome Series! ENJOY IT!!!!!! Part 1-Dragonpaw thinks Tigerclaw and Fireheart are crazy nut jobs! (Along with everyone else in Thunderclan......) Tigerclaw galloped all around the Thunderclan camp and kept running into large thorn bushes at the walls of the camp. Fireheart went in beside him, but skipped instead of galloping and they both went in a steady rythm around the camp. Dragonpaw ran in front of them with a stupid look in his eyes. "What the heck are you two doin?" He said. "WE ARE GALLOPING HAPPILY AROUND THE CAMP!" Tigerclaw exclaimed and pranced off without Fireheart. "WAIT UP TIGERCLAW!" Fireheart called and pranced after him. Dragonpaw rolled his eyes as Fireheart triped and rolled along the ground as he tried to catch up to Tigerclaw. Dragonpaw walked over to Sandstorm who was eating a giant chicken leg she had gotten at the nearby K.F.C Restaurant. "Hey Sandstorm, are Tigerclaw and Fireheart crazy?" Dragonpaw asked. "Yup!" Sandstorm meowed as she stopped eating to look up at Dragonpaw, then shoved her face back into the giant chicken leg. Dragonpaw's eyee twitched, then he walked away and over to Bluestar, who was spinning in circles in the middle of the camp with a long, black thing in her hand. "Uh, Bluestar, what is that black thingy?" Dragonpaw asked as he reached her. "IT'S A MACHETTE!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!!!!" Bluestar yowled and began shooting the machette randomly around the camp. Dragonpaw's eyes widened.'' Everyone here is stinking crazy and acting like nut jobs!'' Dragonpaw saw Whitestorm charge into Bluestar, snatch the machette away from her, and throw it into the forest. Whitestorm is the only one who isn't crazy! ''Dragonpaw thought and walked over to him. "Hey Whitestorm, why is everyone in the camp crazy other than us?" Dragonpaw asked. "WHO SAID I WASN'T CRAZY?!?!?!?!" Whitestorm yowled, then ran over to Fireheart and Tigerclaw, who were still prancing around the camp. ''Wow......... I really need to get out of here........ Dragonpaw thought and just walked slowly and silently back over to the apprentices den. Part 2-Dragonpaw sneaks out of the camp to get away from the craziness of Thunderclan, but out in the wild, it's worse........... Dragonpaw woke up in the apprentices den at early dawn. The camp seemed quiet. Too quiet. Dragonpaw padded out of the apprentices den and only saw Dustpelt, whose was appreantly guarding the camp, and marching all around the camp. He calls that guarding? Dragonpaw thought, then began to slowly head for the camp entrance. He had to get away from these Thunderclan physcos. He quickly headed out the thron barrier and out into the forest. Dragonpaw too a long breathe of relief, then lookedu p into the sky. His eyes grew wide. What the.....? How?! Dragonpaw thought. There was a mouse flying in the air! "No, this isn't happening, I'm just not thinking straight." Dragonpaw meowed to himself, looking away from the mouse. But he just had to look again. He stared at the little brown mouse fly. It looked as if it were having the happiest time of it's life. Great, now whenever I want to catch a mouse, I'll have to catch it like it's a bird! Dragonpaw thought. Then Dragonpaw just kept on going. As Dragonpaw reached a very tall hill, he saw cats rolling down the hill towards Dragonpaw. Dragonpaw quickly leaped out of the way just in time for a cat to flash past him. An orange tabby knocked into him and they both tumbled against the ground. The orange tabby stood up on it's back legs and began to do the moonwalk. The forest is as crazy as Thunderclan! Dragonpaw thought. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING CRAZY! I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!!!!!!!" Dragonpaw shrieked as he ran away from the hill and deeper into the trees. Part 3-Dragonpaw can't live on his own, in this insane place. Dragonpaw kept on running deeper into the forest, trying to stay as far away from the crazyness as he could. What was happening to him, to the world? Then Dragonpaw stopped dead short in front of a huge black tom with dark amber eyes. Dragonpaw started to back away, but the tom followed him, his eyes narrowed. Was this cat going to attack him? Dragonpaw stopped and unsheathed his claws. "You want a battle? You'll get a battle." Dragonpaw hissed. The big tom laughed. "You don't think I can rip you to shreds?" Dragonpaw growled. "I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING." The tom meowed in a squeaky voice, like a kit's voice. "What?" Dragonpaw reluctantly meowed. "DO YOU LIKE TO EAT FOX-DUNG?" The tom meowed again. "No! Of course not! I would never-" Dragonpaw broke off as he saw a gigantic gray creature speeding towards him and the big tom. It had a long horn at the front of it's nose, and a small one behind it. The tom spun around to see it. "RHINO!!!!" The tom screamed and ran away. Dragonpaw quickly turned around and headed towards the Thunderclan camp. I can't live out here! My clan is less crazy than this place, and much more safe! Part 4-Dragonpaw returns to Thunderclan with stunning news. Dragonpaw bursted into the thorn barrier and up onto the High Rock. I have to tell the clan about the forest! Dragonpaw thought. He yowled for all of Thunderclan to join below him. "Thunderclan cats! The forest is a very very dangerous place for us cats to live in!" Dragonpaw yowled. "How do you know?"Swiftpaw hissed. Swiftpaw, Dragonpaw, and Brightpaw were the only cats who weren't crazy in Thunderclan. "I saw mice flying, enemy cats rolling down the ravine and raming into me, giant creatures called Rhinos, and big toms that eat fox-dung!" Dragonpaw exclaimed. The cats of Thunderclan sat in silence, wide-eyed. "That's not true!" Brightpaw hissed. The other Thunderclan cats began to growl in agreement. Whitestorm and Fireheart climbed up to Dragonpaw, picked him up, then flung him into the clearing. Bluestar padded up to Dragonpaw. "You will be kept in the camp for one moon for punishment for lying to the clan! You will also clena the elder's den every day for the moon you are kept in the camp." Bluestar hissed. Dragonpaw got up to his paws, looked down, then padded to the apprentices den. Now everyone is back to normal, and now to them, I'm crazy. The End! Well, that's the end of book 1! Thanks for reading! PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat